This invention relates to a novel group of pyrazole compounds, compositions and methods for treating p38 kinase mediated disorders.
Mitotgen-activated protein kinases (MAP) is a family of proline-directed serine/threonine kinases that activate their substrates by dual phosphorylation. The kinases are activated by a variety of signals including nutritional and osmotic stress, UV light, growth factors, endotoxin and inflammatory cytokines. The p38 MAP kinase group is a MAP family of various isoforms, including p38xcex1, p38xcex2 and p38xcex3, and is responsible for phosphorylating and activating transcription factors (e.g. ATF2, CHOP and MEF2C) as well as other kinases (e.g. MAPKAP-2 and MAPKAP-3). The p38 isoforms are activated by bacterial lipopolysaccharide, physical and chemical stress and by pro-inflammatory cytokines, including tumor necrosis factor (TNF-xcex1) and interleukin-1 (IL-1). The products of the p38 phosphorylation mediate the production of inflammatory cytokines, including TNF and IL-1, and cyclooxygenase-2.
TNF-xcex1 is a cytokine produced primarily by activated monocytes and macrophages. Excessive or unregulated TNF production has been implicated in mediating a number of diseases. Recent studies indicate that TNF has a causative role in the pathogenesis of rheumatoid arthritis. Additional studies demonstrate that inhibition of TNF has broad application in the treatment of inflammation, inflammatory bowel disease, multiple sclerosis and asthma.
TNF has also been implicated in viral infections, such as HIV, influenza virus, and herpes virus including herpes simplex virus type-1 (HSV-1), herpes simplex virus type-2 (HSV-2), cytomegalovirus (CMV), varicella-zoster virus (VZV), Epstein-Barr virus, human herpesvirus-6 (HHV-6), human herpesvirus-7 (HHV-7), human herpesvirus-8 (HHV-8), pseudorabies and rhinotracheitis, among others.
IL-8 is another pro-inflammatory cytokine, which is produced by mononuclear cells, fibroblasts, endothelia cells, and keratinocytes, and is associated with conditions including inflammation.
IL-1 is produced by activated monocytes and macrophages and is involved in the inflammatory response. IL-1 plays a role in many pathophysiological responses including rheumatoid arthritis, fever and reduction of bone resorption.
TNF, IL-1 and IL-8 affect a wide variety of cells and tissues and are important inflammatory mediators of a wide variety of disease states and conditions. The inhibition of these cytokines by inhibition of the p38 kinase is of benefit in controlling, reducing and alleviating many of these disease states.
Various pyrazoles have previously been described. U.S. Pat. No. 4,000,281, to Beiler and Binon, describes 4,5-aryl, heteroaryl substituted pyrazoles with antiviral activity against both RNA and DNA viruses such as myxoviruses, adenoviruses, rhinoviruses, and various viruses of the herpes group. WO 92/19615, published Nov. 12, 1992, describes pyrazoles as novel fungicides. U.S. Pat. No. 3,984,431, to Cueremy and Renault, describes derivatives of pyrazole-5-acetic acid as having antinflammatory activity. Specifically, [1-isobutyl-3,4-diphenyl-1H-pyrazol-5-yl] acetic acid is described. U.S. Pat. No. 3,245,093 to Hinsgen et al, describes a process for preparing pyrazoles. WO 83/00330, published Feb. 3, 1983, describes new process for the preparation of diphenyl-3,4-methyl-5-pyrazole derivatives. WO 95/06036, published for preparing pyrazole and its derivatives. U.S. Pat. No. 5,589,439, to T. Goto, et al., describes tetrazole derivatives and their use as herbicides. EP 515041 describes pyrimidyl substituted pyrazole derivatives as novel acricultural fungicides. Japanese Patent 4,145,081 describes pyrazolecarboxylic acid derivatives as herebicides used in paddy fields, dry fields as well as non-agricultural areas. Japanese Patent 5,345,772 describes novel pyrazole derivatives having potent inhibitory activity against acetylcholinesterase.
Pyrazoles have been described for use in the treatment of inflammation. Japanese Patent 5,017,470 describes synthesis of pyrazole derivatives as anti-inflammatory, anti-rheumatic, anti-bacterial and anti-viral drugs. EP 115640, published Dec. 30, 1983, describes 4-imidazolyl-pyrazole derivatives as inhibitors of thromboxane synthesis. 3-(4-Isopropyl-1-methylcyclohex-1-yl)-4-(imidazol-1-yl)-1H-pyrazole is specifically described. WO 97/01551, published Jan. 16, 1997, describes pyrazole compounds as adenosine antagonists. 4-(3-Oxo-2,3-dihydropyridazin-6-yl)-3-phenylpyrazole is specifically described. U.S. Pat. No. 5,134,142, to Matsuo et al. describes 1,5-diaryl pyrazoles as having anti-inflammatory activity.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,559,137 to Adams et al, describes novel pyrazoles (1,3,4,-substituted) as inhibitors of cytokines used in the treatment of cytokine diseases. Specifically, 3-(4-fluorophenyl)-1-(4-methylsulfinylphenyl)-4-(4-pyridyl)-5H-pyrazole is described. WO 96/03385, published Feb. 8, 1996, describes 3,4-substituted pyrazoles, as having anti-inflammatory activity. Specifically, 4-[1-ethyl-4-(4-pyridyl)-5-trifluoromethyl-1H-pyrazol-3-yl]benzenesulfonamide is described.
The invention""s pyrazolyl compounds are found to show usefulness as p38 kinase inhibitors.
A class of substituted pyrazolyl compounds useful in treating p38 mediated disorders is defined by Formula I: 
wherein
R1 is selected from hydrido, alkyl, cycloalkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, heterocyclyl, cycloalkylalkylene, haloalkyl, hydroxyalkyl, aralkyl, alkoxyalkyl, mercaptoalkyl, alkylthioalkylene, amino, alkylamino, arylamino, aminoalkyl, alkylaminoalkylene, heterocyclylalkylene, aminocarbonylalkylene, and alkylaminocarbonylalkylene; and
R2 is selected from hydrido, alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, heterocyclyl, haloalkyl, heterocyclylalkyl, amino, alkylamino, aminoalkyl, alkoxy, alkylthio, carboxy, alkoxycarbonyl, carboxyalkyl, aminocarbonylamino, alkylaminocarbonylamino, alkylsulfonyl, aminosulfonyl, alkylsulfonylamino, aminosulfonylamino, alkylaminosulfonylamino, and alkynylamino; wherein the heterocyclyl and heterocyclylalkyl groups are optionally substituted with one or more radicals independently selected from alkylthio, alkylsulfonyl, alkylsulfinyl, halo, alkyl, alkoxy, aryloxy, aralkoxy, heterocyclyl, haloalkyl, amino, cyano, and hydroxy; and
Ar1 is aryl optionally substituted with one or more radicals independently selected from halo, alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, alkoxy, alkenoxy, alkyldioxy, alkylthio, alkylsulfinyl, alkylsulfonyl, amino, aminocarbonyl, cyano, alkoxycarbonyl, formyl, aminosulfonyl, alkylamino, nitro, arylamino, alkylcarbonylamino, halosulfonyl, aminoalkyl, and haloalkyl; and
HetAr2 is pyridinyl, pyrimidinyl or quinolinyl optionally substituted with one or more radicals independently selected from alkylthio, alkylsulfonyl, alkylsulfinyl, halo, alkyl, heterocyclyl, alkoxy, aralkoxy, haloalkyl, amino, cyano, aralkyl, alkylamino, cycloalkylamino, cycloalkenylamino, arylamino, alkynylamino, and aralkylamino; or
a pharmaceutically-acceptable salt or a tautomer thereof.
Compounds of Formula I would be useful for, but not limited to, the treatment of any disorder or disease state in a human, or other mammal, which is exacerbated or caused by excessive or unregulated TNF or p38 kinase production by such mammal. Accordingly, the present invention provides a method of treating a cytokine-mediated disease which comprises administering an effective cytokine-interfering amount of a compound of Formula I, or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt or tautomer thereof.
Compounds of Formula I would be useful for, but not limited to, the treatment of inflammation in a subject, and for use as antipyretics for the treatment of fever. Compounds of the invention would be useful to treat arthritis, including but not limited to, rheumatoid arthritis, spondyloarthropathies, gouty arthritis, osteoarthritis, systemic lupus erythematosus and juvenile arthritis, osteoarthritis, gouty arthritis and other arthritic conditions. Such compounds would be useful for the treatment of pulmonary disorders or lung inflammation, including adult respiratory distress syndrome, pulmonary sarcoidosis, asthma, silicosis, and chronic pulmonary inflammatory disease. The compounds are also useful for the treatment of viral and bacterial infections, including sepsis, septic shock, gram negative sepsis, malaria, meningitis, cachexia secondary to infection or malignancy, cachexia secondary to acquired immune deficiency syndrome (AIDS), AIDS, ARC (AIDS related complex), pneumonia, and herpesvirus. The compounds are also useful for the treatment of bone resorption diseases, such as osteoporosis, endotoxic shock, toxic shock syndrome, reperfusion injury, autoimmune disease including graft vs. host reaction and allograft rejections, cardiovascular diseases including atherosclerosis, thrombosis, congestive heart failure, and cardiac reperfusion injury, renal reperfusion injury, liver disease and nephritis, and myalgias due to infection.
The compounds are also useful for the treatment of influenza, multiple sclerosis, cancer, diabetes, systemic lupus erthrematosis (SLE), skin-related conditions such as psoriasis, eczema, burns, dermatitis, keloid formation, and scar tissue formation. Compounds of the invention also would be useful to treat gastrointestinal conditions such as inflammatory bowel disease, Crohn""s disease, gastritis, irritable bowel syndrome and ulcerative colitis. The compounds would also be useful in the treatment of ophthalmic diseases, such as retinitis, retinopathies, uveitis, ocular photophobia, and of acute injury to the eye tissue. Compounds of the invention also would be useful for treatment of angiogenesis, including neoplasia; metastasis; ophthalmological conditions such as corneal graft rejection, ocular neovascularization, retinal neovascularization including neovascularization following injury or infection, diabetic retinopathy, retrolental fibroplasia and neovascular glaucoma; ulcerative diseases such as gastric ulcer; pathological, but non-malignant, conditions such as hemaginomas, including invantile hemaginomas, angiofibroma of the nasopharynx and avascular necrosis of bone; diabetic nephropathy and cardiomyopathy; and disorders of the female reproductive system such as endometriosis. The compounds of the invention may also be useful for preventing the production of cyclooxygenase-2.
Besides being useful for human treatment, these compounds are also useful for veterinary treatment of companion animals, exotic animals and farm animals, including mammals, rodents, and the like. More preferred animals include horses, dogs, and cats.
The present compounds may also be used in co-therapies, partially or completely, in place of other conventional antiinflammatories, such as together with steroids, cyclooxygenase-2 inhibitors, NSAIDs, DMARDS, immunosuppressive agents, 5-lipoxygenase inhibitors, LTB4 antagonists and LTA4 hydrolase inhibitors.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9cTNF mediated disorderxe2x80x9d refers to any and all disorders and disease states in which TNF plays a role, either by control of TNF itself, or by TNF causing another monokine to be released, such as but not limited to IL-1, IL-6 or IL-8. A disease state in which, for instance, IL-1 is a major component, and whose production or action, is exacerbated or secreted in response to TNF, would therefore be considered a disorder mediated by TNF.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9cp38 mediated disorderxe2x80x9d refers to any and all disorders and disease states in which p38 plays a role, either by control of p38 itself, or by p38 causing another factor to be released, such as but not limited to IL-1, IL-6 or IL-8. A disease state in which, for instance, IL-1 is a major component, and whose oroducton or action, is exacerbated or secreted in response to p38, would therefore be considered a disorder mediated by p38.
As TNF-xcex2 has close structural homology with TNF-xcex1 (also known as cachectin), and since each induces similar biologic responses and binds to the same cellular receptor, the synthesis of both TNF-xcex1 and TNF-xcex2 are inhibited by the compounds of the present invention and thus are herein referred to collectively as xe2x80x9cTNFxe2x80x9d unless specifically delineated otherwise.
A preferred class of compounds consists of those compounds of Formula I wherein
R1 is selected from hydrido, lower alkyl, lower cycloalkyl, lower cycloalkylalkylene, lower haloalkyl, lower hydroxyalkyl, lower alkenyl, lower alkynyl, lower heterocyclyl, lower aralkyl, lower alkoxyalkyl, lower mercaptoalkyl, lower alkylthioalkylene, amino, lower alkylamino, lower arylamino, lower aminoalkyl, lower alkylaminoalkylene, lower heterocyclylalkylene, lower aminocarbonylalkylene, and lower alkylaminocarbonylalkylene; and
R2 is selected from hydrido, lower alkyl, lower alkenyl, lower alkynyl, lower haloalkyl, lower heterocyclyl, lower heterocyclylalkylene, amino, lower alkylamino, lower alkynylamino, lower aminoalkyl, lower alkylthio, lower carboxy, lower alkoxycarbonyl, lower carboxyalkyl, lower aminocarbonylamino, lower alkylaminocarbonylamino, lower alkylsulfonyl, lower aminosulfonyl, lower alkylsulfonylamino, lower aminosulfonylamino, and lower alkylaminosulfonylamino, wherein the heterocyclyl and heterocyclylalkyl groups are optionally substituted with one or more radicals independently selected from lower alkylthio, lower alkylsulfonyl, lower alkylsulfinyl, halo, lower alkyl, lower alkoxy, aryloxy, lower heterocyclyl, lower haloalkyl, amino, and cyano; and
Ar1 is selected from phenyl, biphenyl, and naphthyl, wherein Ar1 is optionally substituted with one or more radicals independently selected from lower alkylthio, lower alklsulfonyl, aminosulfonyl, halo, lower alkyl, lower alkenyl, lower alkynyl, lower alkylsulfinyl, cyano, lower alkoxycarbonyl, aminocarbonyl, formyl, lower alkylcarbonylamino, lower haloalkyl, lower alkoxy, lower alkenyloxy, lower alkyldioxy, amino, lower alkylamino, lower aminoalkyl, arylamino, nitro, and halosulfonyl; and
HetAr2 is pyridinyl or pyrimidinyl optionally substituted with one or more radicals independently selected from lower alkylthio, lower alkylsulfonyl, lower alkylsulfinyl, halo, lower alkyl, lower heterocyclyl, lower alkoxy, lower aralkoxy, lower haloalkyl, amino, cyano, lower aralkyl, lower alkylamino, lower cycloalkylamino, lower arylamino, lower alkynylamino, and lower aralkylamino; or
a pharmaceutically-acceptable salt or tautomer thereof.
A class of compounds of particularly interest consists of these compounds of Formula I wherein
R1 is selected from hydrido, methyl, ethyl, isopropyl, tert-butyl, isobutyl, trichloroethyl, pentafluoroethyl, heptafluoropropyl, difluoroethyl, difluoropropyl, dichloroethyl, dichloropropyl, vinyl, allyl, ethynyl, propargyl, morpholinyl, piperidinyl, piperazinyl, benzyl, phenylethyl, morpholinomethyl, morpholinoethyl, pyrrolidinylmethyl, piperazinylmethyl, piperidinylmethyl, pyridinylmethyl, thienylmethyl, methoxymethyl, ethoxymethyl, amino, methylamino, dimethylamino, phenylamino, methylaminomethyl, dimethylaminomethyl, methylaminoethyl, dimethylaminoethyl, cyclopropyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl, cyclohexylmethyl, hydroxymethyl, hydroxyethyl, methylthio, and methylthiomethyl; and
R2 is seiected from hydrido, methyl, ethyl, propyl, isopropyl, tert-butyl, isobutyl, fluoromethyl, difluorcmethyl, trifluoromethyl, chloromethyl, dichloromethyl, trichloromethyl, pentafluoroethyl, heptafluoropropyl, difluorochloromethyl, dichlorofluoromethyl, difluoroethyl, difluoropropyl, dichloroethyl, dichloropropyl, amino, N-methylamino, N,N-dimethylamino, ethynylamino, propargylamino, piperidinyl, piperazinyl, morpholinomethyl, pyrrolidinylmethyl, piperazinylmethyl, piperidinylmethyl, pyridinylmethyl, thienylmethyl, thiazolylmethyl, oxazolylmethyl, pyrimidinylmethyl, quinolylmethyl, isoquinolinylmethyl, imidazolylmethyl, benzimidazolylmethyl, furylmethyl, pyrazinylmethyl, aminocarbonylamino, methylaminocarbonylamino, dimethylaminocarbonylamino, ethylaminocarbonylamino, diethylaminocarbonylamino, methylsulfonylamino, ethylsulfonylamino, aminosulfonylamino, methylaminosulfonylamino, dimethylaminosulfonylamino, ethylaminosulfonylamino, and diethylaminosulfonylamino; and
Ar1 is selected from phenyl, biphenyl, and naphthyl, wherein Ar1 is optionally substituted with one or more radicals independently selected from methylthio, methylsulfinyl, methylsulfonyl, fluoro, chloro, bromo, aminosulfonyl, methyl, ethyl, isopropyl, tert-butyl, isobutyl, cyano, methoxycarbonyl, ethoxycarbonyl, aminocarbonyl, methylcarbonylamino, trifluoromethyl, difluoromethyl, fluoromethyl, trichloromethyl, dichloromethyl, chloromethyl, allyl, vinyl, ethynyl, propargyl, methoxy, ethoxy, propyloxy, n-butoxy, amino, methylamino, ethylamino, dimethylamino, diethylamino, aminomethyl, aminoethyl, N-methyl, N-phenylamino, phenylamino, diphenylamino, nitro, and chlorosulfonyl; and
HetAr2 is selected from pyridinyl and pyrimidinyl, wherein HetAr2 is optionally substituted with one or more radicals independently selected from methylthio, methylsulfinyl, methylsulfonyl, fluoro, chloro, bromo, methyl, ethyl, iscpropyl, tert-butyl, isobutyl, methoxyl, ethoxyl, phenoxyl, benzoxyl, phenethyl, trifluoromethyl, fluoromethyl, difluoromethyl, amino, benzylamino, propargylamino, cyclopropylamino, cyclobutylamino, cyclopentylamino, and cyano; or
a pharmaceutically-acceptable salt or tautomer thereof.
A class of compounds of specific interest consists of those compounds of Formula I wherein
R1 is hydrido, methyl, ethyl, hydroxyethyl, propargyl, dimethylaminoethyl or morpholinoethyl; and
R2 is selected from hydrido, methyl, ethyl, amino, aminocarbonylamino, methylaminocarbonylamino, methylsulfonylamino, aminosulfonylamino, and methylaminosulfonylamino; and
Ar1 is phenyl optionally substituted with one or more radicals independently selected from methylthio, methylsulfinyl, methylsulfonyl, fluoro, chloro, bromo, aminosulfonyl, methyl, ethyl, isopropyl, tert-butyl, isobutyl, cyano, methoxycarbonyl, ethoxycarbonyl, aminocarbonyl, methylcarbonylamino, trifluoromethyl, difluoromethyl, fluoromethyl, trichloromethyl, dichloromethyl, chloromethyl, methoxy, ethoxy, propyloxy, n-butoxy, amino, methylamino, ethylamino, dimethylamino, diethylamino, aminomethyl, aminoethyl, N-methyl, N-phenylamino, phenylamino, diphenylamino, nitro, and chlorosulfonyl; and
HetAr2 is optionally substituted with one or more radicals independently selected from methylthio, methylsulfinyl, methylsulfonyl, fluoro, chloro, bromo, methyl, ethyl, isopropyl, tert-butyl, isobutyl, methoxyl, ethoxyl, phenoxyl, benzoxyl, trifluoromethyl, fluoromethyl, difluoromethyl, amino, propargylamino, and cyano; or
a pharmaceutically-acceptable salt or a tautomer thereof.
A class of ccmpounds of very specific interest consists of hose compounds of Formula I wherein
R1 is hydrido or methyl; and
R2 is hydrido or methyl; and
Ar1 is phenyl which is optionally substituted with one or more radicals independently selected fluoro, chloro, methyl, ethyl, trifluoromethyl, methoxy, ethoxy, dimethylamino, and nitro; and
HetAr2 is optionally substituted with one or more radicals independently selected from methyl, chloro, fluoro, and trifluoromethyl; or
a pharmaceutically-acceptable salt or tautomer thereof.
A family of specific compounds of particular interest within Formula I consists of compounds, and tautomers and pharmaceutically-acceptable salts thereof, as follows:
4-(3-methyl-4-phenyl-1H-pyrazol-5-yl)pyridine;
4-(4-fluorophenyl)-5-(4-pyridinyl)-1H-pyrazol-3-amine;
N-[4(4-fluorophenyl)-5-(4-pyridinyl)-1H-pyrazol-3-yl]methanesulfonamide;
N-[4-(4-fluorophenyl)-5-(4-pyridinyl)-1H-pyrazol-3-yl]-Nxe2x80x2-methylsulfamide;
[4-(4-fluorophenyl)-5-(4-pyridinyl)-1H-pyrazol-3-yl]urea;
[4-(4-fluorophenyl)-5-(4-pyridinyl)-1H-pyrazol-3-yl]sulfamide;
4-(4-chlorophenyl)-1-methyl-3-(4-pyridinyl)-1H-pyrazol-5-amine;
N-[4-(4-fluorophenyl)-5-(4-pyridinyl)-1H-pyrazol-3-yl]-Nxe2x80x2-methylurea;
4-[4-(4-fluorophenyl)-1H-pyrazol-3-yl]pyridine;
4-[4-(4-fluorophenyl)-1-methyl-1H-pyrazol-3-yl]pyridine;
4-(4-fluorophenyl)-3-(4-pyridinyl)-1H-pyrazole-1-ethanol;
4-(4-fluorophenyl)-N,N-dimethyl-3-(4-pyridinyl)-1H-pyrazole-1-ethanamine;
4-[2-[4-(4-fluorophenyl)-3-(4-pyridinyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]ethyl]morpholine;
4-[4-(4-chlorophenyl)-1H-pyrazol-3-yl]pyridine;
4-(4-phenyl-1H-pyrazol-5-yl)pyridine;
1-mehyl-4-[2-[4-(4-fluorophenyl)-3-(4-pyridinyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]]piperidine; and
1-methyl-4-[2-[4-(4-fluorophenyl)-5-(4-pyridinyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]piperidine.
The term xe2x80x9chydridoxe2x80x9d denotes a single hydrogen atom (H). This hydrido radical may be attached, for example, to an oxygen atom to form a hydroxyl radical or two hydrido radicals may be attached to a carbon atom to form a methylene (xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94) radical. Where used, either alone or within other terms such as xe2x80x9chaloalkylxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9calkylsulfonylxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9calkoxyalkylxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9chydroxyalkylxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cmercaptoalkylxe2x80x9d, the term xe2x80x9calkylxe2x80x9d embraces linear or branched radicals having one to about twenty carbon atoms or, preferably, one to about twelve carbon atoms. More preferred alkyl radicals are xe2x80x9clower alkylxe2x80x9d radicals having one to about ten carbon atoms. Most preferred are lower alkyl radicals having one to about six carbon atoms. Examples of such radicals include methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, isopropyl, n-butyl, isobutyl, sec-butyl, tert-butyl, pentyl, iso-amyl, hexyl and the like. The term xe2x80x9calkenylxe2x80x9d embraces linear or branched radicals having at least one carbon-carbon double bond of two to about twenty carbon atoms or, preferably, two to about twelve carbon atoms. More preferred alkenyl radicals are xe2x80x9clower alkenylxe2x80x9d radicals having two to about six carbon atoms. Examples of alkenyl radicals include ethenyl, propenyl, allyl, propenyl, butenyl and 4-methylbutenyl. The terms xe2x80x9calkenylxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9clower alkenylxe2x80x9d, embrace radicals having xe2x80x9ccisxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9ctransxe2x80x9d orientations, or alternatively, xe2x80x9cExe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cZxe2x80x9d orientations. The term xe2x80x9calkynylxe2x80x9d embraces linear or branched radicals having at least one carbon-carbon triple bond of two to about twenty carbon atoms or, preferably, two to about twelve carbon atoms. More preferred alkynyl radicals are xe2x80x9clower alkynylxe2x80x9d radicals having two to about six carbon atoms. Examples of alkynyl radicals include propargyl, 1-propynyl, 2-propynyl, 1-butyne, 2-butenyl and 1-pentynyl. The term xe2x80x9ccycloalkylxe2x80x9d embraces saturated carbocyclic radicals having three to about twelve carbon atoms. More preferred cycloalkyl radicals are xe2x80x9clower cycloalkylxe2x80x9d radicals having three to about eight carbon atoms. Examples of such radicals include cyclopropyl, cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl and cyclohexyl. The term xe2x80x9ccycloalkylalkylenexe2x80x9d embraces alkyl radicals substituted with a cycloalkyl radical. More preferred cycloalkylalkylene radicals are xe2x80x9clower cycloalkylalkylenexe2x80x9d which embrace lower alkyl radicals substituted with a lower cycloalkyl radical as defined above. Examples of such radicals include cyclopropylmethyl, cyclobutylmethyl, cyclopentylmethyl and cyclohexylmethyl. The term xe2x80x9ccycloalkenylxe2x80x9d embraces partially unsaturated carbocyclic radicals having three to twelve carbon atoms and one or two double bonds but not necessarily conjugated (xe2x80x9ccycloalkyldienylxe2x80x9d). More preferred cycloalkenyl radicals are xe2x80x9clower cycloalkenylxe2x80x9d radicals having four to about eight carbon atoms. Examples of such radicals include cyclobutenyl, cyclopentenyl and cyclohexenyl. The term xe2x80x9ccycloalkenylalkylenexe2x80x9d embraces alkyl radicals substituted with a cycloalkenyl radical. More preferred cycloalkenylalkylene radicals are xe2x80x9clower cycloalkenylalkylenexe2x80x9d which embrace lower alkyl radicals substituted with a lower cycloalkenyl radical, as defined above. Examples of such radicals include cyclobutenylmethyl, cyclopentenylmethyl and cyclohexenylmethyl. The term xe2x80x9chaloxe2x80x9d means halogens such as fluorine, chlorine, bromine or iodine. The term xe2x80x9chaloalkylxe2x80x9d embraces radicals wherein any one or more of the alkyl carbon atoms is substituted with halo as defined above. Specifically embraced are monohaloalkyl, dihaloalkyl and polyhaloalkyl radicals. A monohaloalkyl radical, for one example, may have either an iodo, bromo, chloro or fluoro atom within the radical. Dihalo and polyhaloalkyl radicals may have two or more of the same halo atoms or a combination of different halo radicals. xe2x80x9cLower haloalkylxe2x80x9d embraces radicals having one to six carbon atoms. Examples of haloalkyl radicals include fluoromethyl, difluoromethyl, trifluoromethyl, chloromethyl, dichloromethyl, trichloromethyl, pentafluoroethyl, heptafluoropropyl, difluorochloromethyl, dichlorofluoromethyl, difluoroethyl, difluoropropyl, dichloroethyl and dichloropropyl. The term xe2x80x9chydroxyalkylxe2x80x9d embraces linear or branched alkyl radicals having one to about ten carbon atoms, any one of which may be substituted with one or more hydroxyl radicals. More preferred hydroxyalkyl radicals are xe2x80x9clower hydroxyalkylxe2x80x9d radicals having one to six carbon atoms and one or more hydroxyl radicals. Examples of such radicals include hydroxymethyl, hydroxyethyl, hydroxypropyl, hydroxybutyl and hydroxyhexyl. The terms xe2x80x9calkoxyxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9calkyloxyxe2x80x9d embrace linear or branched oxy-containing radicals each having alkyl portions of one to about ten carbon atoms. More preferred alkoxy radicals are xe2x80x9clower alkoxyxe2x80x9d radicals having one to six carbon atoms. Examples of such radicals include methoxy, ethoxy, propoxy, butoxy and tert-butoxy. The term xe2x80x9calkoxyalkylxe2x80x9d embraces alkyl radicals having one or more alkoxy radicals attached to the alkyl radical to form, for example, monoalkoxyalkyl and dialkoxyalkyl radicals. The xe2x80x9calkoxyxe2x80x9d radicals may be further substituted with one or more halo atoms, such as fluoro, chloro or bromo, to provide xe2x80x9chaloalkoxyxe2x80x9d radicals.
The term xe2x80x9carylxe2x80x9d, alone or in combination, means a carbocyclic aromatic system containing one, two or three rings wherein such rings may be attached together in a pendent manner or may be fused. More preferred aryl are 6-12 membered aryl radicals. Examples of such radicals include phenyl, naphthyl, tetrahydronaphthyl, indane and biphenyl. Aryl moieties may also be substituted at a substitutable position with one or more substituents selected independently from, for example, halo, alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, alkoxy, alkenoxy, alkyldioxy, alkylthio, alkylsulfinyl, alkylsulfonyl, amino, aminocarbonyl, cyano, alkoxycarbonyl, formyl, aminosulfonyl, alkylamino, nitro, arylamino, alkylcarbonylamino, halosulfonyl, aminoalkyl, and haloalkyl, alkoxyalkyl, alkylaminoalkyl, carboxyalkyl, alkoxycarbonylalkyl, aminocarbonylalkyl, aralkoxy, hydroxyl, acyl, carboxy, aminocarbonyl, and aralkoxycarbonyl. The term xe2x80x9calkyldioxyxe2x80x9d encompasses an alkyldioxy bridge, such as a methylenedioxy bridge, between two carbon ring atoms of an aryl moiety.
The term xe2x80x9cheterocyclylxe2x80x9d embraces saturated, partially unsaturated and unsaturated heteroatom-containing ring-shaped radicals, which can also be called xe2x80x9cheterocyclylxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cheterocycloalkenylxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cheteroarylxe2x80x9d correspondingly, where the heteroatoms may be selected from nitrogen, sulfur and oxygen. Examples of saturated heterocyclyl radicals include saturated 3 to 6-membered heteromonocyciic group containing 1 to 4 nitrogen atoms (e.g. pyrrolidinyl, imidazolidinyl, piperidino, piperazinyl, etc.); saturated 3 to 6-membered heteromonocyclic group containing 1 to 2 oxygen atoms and 1 to 3 nitrogen atoms (e.g. morpholinyl, etc.); saturated 3 to 6-membered heteromonocyclic group containing 1 to 2 sulfur atoms and 1 to 3 nitrogen atoms (e.g., thiazolidinyl, etc.). Examples of partially unsaturated heterocyclyl radicals include dihydrothiophene, dihydropyran, dihydrofuran and dihydrothiazole. Heterocyclyl radicals may include a pentavalent nitrogen, such as in tetrazolium and pyridinium radicals. The term xe2x80x9cheteroarylxe2x80x9d embraces unsaturated heterocyclyl radicals. Examples of heteroaryl radicals include unsaturated 3 to 6 membered heteromonocyclic group containing 1 to 4 nitrogen atoms, for example, pyrrolyl, pyrrolinyl, imidazolyl, pyrazolyl, pyridyl, pyrimidyl, pyrazinyl, pyridazinyl, triazolyl (e.g., 4H-1,2,4-triazolyl, 1H-1,2,3-triazolyl, 2H-1,2,3-triazolyl, etc.) tetrazolyl (e.g. 1H-tezrazolyl, 2H-tetrazolyl, etc.), etc.; unsaturated condensed heterocyclyl group containing 1 to 5 nitrogen atoms, for example, indolyl, isoindolyl, indolizinyl, benzimidazolyl, quinolyl, isoquinolyl, indazolyl, benzotriazolyl, tetrazolopyridazinyl (e.g., tetrazolo[1,5-b]pyridazinyl, etc.), etc.; unsaturated 3 to 6-membered heteromonocyclic group containing an oxygen atom, for example, pyranyl, furyl, etc.; unsaturated 3 to 6-membered heteromonocyclic group containing a sulfur atom, for example, thienyl, etc.; unsaturated 3- to 6-membered heteromonocyclic group containing 1 to 2 oxygen atoms and 1 to 3 nitrogen atoms, for example, oxazolyl, isoxazolyl, oxadiazolyl (e.g., 1,2,4-oxadiazolyl, 1,3,4-oxadiazolyl, 1,2,5-oxadiazolyl, etc.) etc.; unsaturated condensed heterocyclyl group containing 1 to 2 oxygen atoms and 1 to 3 nitrogen atoms (e.g. benzoxazolyl, benzoxadiazolyl, etc.); unsaturated 3 to 6-membered heteromonocyclic group containing 1 to 2 sulfur atoms and 1 to 3 nitrocen atoms, for example, thiazolyl, thiadiazolyl (e.g., 1,2,4-thiadiazolyl, 1,3,4-thiadiazolyl, 1,2,5-thiadiazolyl, etc.) etc.; unsaturated condensed heterocyclyl group containing 1 to 2 sulfur atoms and 1 to 3 nitrogen atoms (e.g., benzothiazolyl, benzothiadiazolyl, etc.) and the like. The term xe2x80x9cheteroarylxe2x80x9d also embraces radicals where heterocyclyl radicals are fused with aryl radicals. Examples of such fused bicyclic radicals include benzofuran, benzothiophene, and the like. Said heterocyclyl group may have 1 to 3 substituents such as alkyl, hydroxyl, halo, alkoxy, oxo, amino and alkylamino. The term xe2x80x9cheterocyclylalkylenexe2x80x9d embraces heterocyclyl-substituted alkyl radicals. More preferred heterocyclylalkylene radicals are xe2x80x9clower heterocyclylalkylenexe2x80x9d radicals having one to six carbon atoms and a heterocyclyl radical.
The term xe2x80x9calkylthioxe2x80x9d embraces radicals containing a linear or branched alkyl radical, of one to about ten carbon atoms attached to a divalent sulfur atom. More preferred alkylthio radicals are xe2x80x9clower alkylthioxe2x80x9d radicals having alkyl radicals of one to six carbon atoms. Examples of such lower alkylthio radicals are methylthio, ethylthio, propylthio, butylthio and hexylthio. The term xe2x80x9calkylthioalkylenexe2x80x9d embraces radicals containing an alkylthio radical attached through the divalent sulfur atom to an alkyl radical of one to about ten carbon atoms. More preferred alkylthioalkylene radicals are xe2x80x9clower alkylthioalkylenexe2x80x9d radicals having alkyl radicals of one to six carbon atoms. Examples of such lower alkylthioalkylene radicals include methylthiomethyl. The term xe2x80x9calkylsulfinylxe2x80x9d embraces radicals containing a linear or branched alkyl radical, of one to about ten carbon atoms, attached to a divalent xe2x80x94S(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94 radical. More preferred alkylsulfinyl radicals are xe2x80x9clower alkylsulfinylxe2x80x9d radicals having alkyl radicals of one to six carbon atoms. Examples of such lower alkyllsulfinyl radicals include methylsulfinyl, ethylsulfinyl, butylsulfinyl and hexylsulfinyl. The tern xe2x80x9csulfonylxe2x80x9d, whether used alone or linked to other terms such as xe2x80x9calkylsulfonylxe2x80x9d, or xe2x80x9chalosulfonylxe2x80x9d denotes a divalent radical, xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94. xe2x80x9cAlkylsulfonylxe2x80x9d embraces alkyl radicals attached to a sulfonyl radical, where alkyl is defined as above. More preferred alkylsulfonyl radicals are xe2x80x9clower alkylsulfonylxe2x80x9d radicals having one to six carbon atoms. Examples of such lower alkylsulfonyl radicals include methylsulfonyl, ethylsulfonyl and propylsulfonyl. The xe2x80x9calkylsulfonylxe2x80x9d radicals may be further substituted with one or more halo atoms, such as fluoro, chloro or bromo, to provide haloalkylsulfonyl radicals. The term xe2x80x9chalosulfonylxe2x80x9d embraces halo radicals attached to a sulfonyl radical. Examples of such halosulfonyl radicals include chlorosulfonyl and bromesulfonyl. The terms xe2x80x9csulfamylxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9caminosulfonylxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9csulfonamidylxe2x80x9d denote NH2O2Sxe2x80x94.
The term xe2x80x9ccarbonylxe2x80x9d, whether used alone or with other terms, such as xe2x80x9calkoxycarbonylxe2x80x9d, denotes xe2x80x94(Cxe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94. The terms xe2x80x9ccarboxyxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9ccarboxylxe2x80x9d, whether used alone or with other terms, such as xe2x80x9ccarboxyalkylxe2x80x9d, denotes xe2x80x94CO2H. The term xe2x80x9ccarboxyalkylxe2x80x9d embraces alkyl radicals substituted with a carboxy radical. More preferred are xe2x80x9clower carboxyalkylxe2x80x9d radicals which embrace carboxy-substituted lower alkyl radicals, as defined above. Examples of such lower carboxyalkyl radicals include carboxymethyl, carboxyethyl and carboxypropyl. The term xe2x80x9calkoxycarbonylxe2x80x9d means a radical containing an alkoxy radical, as defined above, attached via an oxygen atom to a carbonyl radical. More preferred are xe2x80x9clower alkoxycarbonylxe2x80x9d radicals with alkyl portions having one to six carbons. Examples of such lower alkoxycarbonyl (ester) radicals include methoxycarbonyl, ethoxycarbonyl, propoxycarbonyl, butoxycarbonyl and hexyloxycarbonyl. The term xe2x80x9calkoxycarbonylalkylenexe2x80x9d embraces alkyl radicals substituted with an alkoxycarbonyl radical as defined above. More Preferred are xe2x80x9clower alkoxycarbonylalkylenexe2x80x9d radicals with alkyl portions having one to six carbons. Examples of such lower alkoxycarbonylalkylene radicals include methoxycarbonylmethylene, ethoxycarbonylmethylene, methoxycarbonylethylene and ethoxycarbonylethylene. The term xe2x80x9calkylcarbonylxe2x80x9d, includes radicals having alkyl radicals attached to a carbonyl radical. Examples of such radicals include methylcarbonyl, ethylcarbonyl, propylcarbonyl, butylcarbonyl, and pentylcarbonyl. The term xe2x80x9caralkylxe2x80x9d embraces aryl-substituted alkyl radicals. Preferred aralkyl radicals are xe2x80x9clower aralkylxe2x80x9d, having lower alkyl groups substituted with one or more aryl groups. Examples of such groups include benzyl, diphenylmethyl, triphenylmethyl, phenylethyl, and diphenylethyl. The aryl in said aralkyl may be additionally substituted with halo, alkyl, alkoxy, haloalkyl and haloalkoxy. The terms benzyl and phenylmethyl are interchangeable. The term xe2x80x9cheterocyclylalkylenexe2x80x9d embraces saturated, partially unsaturated and unsaturated heterocyclyl-substituted alkyl radicals such as pyrrolidinylmethyl, pyridylmethyl, quinolylmethyl, thienylmethyl, furylethyl, and quinolylethyl. The heteroaryl in heteroaralkyl (unsaturated heterocyclyl-substituted alkyl radicals) may be additionally substituted with halo, alkyl, alkoxy, haloalkyl and haloalkoxy. The term xe2x80x9caryloxyxe2x80x9d embraces aryl radicals attached through an oxygen atom to other radicals. The term xe2x80x9caralkoxyxe2x80x9d embraces aralkyl radicals attached throuah an oxygen atom to other radicals.
The term xe2x80x9caminoalkylxe2x80x9d embraces alkyl radicals substituted with amino radicals. More preferred are xe2x80x9clower aminoalkylxe2x80x9d, radicals. Examples of such radicals include aminomethyl, aminoethyl, and the like. The term xe2x80x9calkylaminoxe2x80x9d denotes amino groups which are substituted with one or two alkyl radicals. Preferred are xe2x80x9clower alkylaminoxe2x80x9d radicals having alkyl portions having one to six carbon atcms. Suitable lower alkylamino may be monosubstituted N-alkylamino or disubstituted N,N-alkylamino, such as N-methylamino, N-ethylamino, N,N-dimethylamino, N,N-diethylamino or the like. The term xe2x80x9carylaminoxe2x80x9d denotes amino groups which are substituted with one or two aryl radicals, such as N-phenylamino. The xe2x80x9carylaminoxe2x80x9d radicals may be further substituted on the aryl ring portion of the radical. The term xe2x80x9caminocarbonylxe2x80x9d denotes an amide group of the formula xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)NH. The term xe2x80x9calkylaminocarbonylxe2x80x9d denotes an aminocarbonyl group which has been substituted with one or two alkyl radicals on the amino nitrogen atom. Preferred are xe2x80x9cN-alkylaminocarbonylxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cN,N-dialkylaminocarbonylxe2x80x9d radicals. More preferred are xe2x80x9clower N-alkylaminocarbonylxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9clower N,N-dialkylaminocarbonylxe2x80x9d radicals with lower alkyl portions as defined above. The term xe2x80x9caminocarbonylaminoxe2x80x9d embraces radicals having one or more aminocarbonyl radicals attached to an amino radical. The term xe2x80x9calkylaminocarbonylaminoxe2x80x9d embraces radicals having one or more alkyl radicals attached to an aminocarbonylamino radical. Preferred are xe2x80x9clower alkylaminocarbonylaminoxe2x80x9d radicals with lower alkyl portions as defined above. The term xe2x80x9calkylcarbonylaminoxe2x80x9d embraces amino groups which are substituted with one or more alkylcarbonyl radicals. More preferred alkylcarbonylamino radicals are xe2x80x9clower alkylcarbonylaminoxe2x80x9d having lower alkylcarbonyl radicals as defined above attached to amino radicals. The term xe2x80x9calkylaminoalkylenexe2x80x9d embraces radicals having one or more alkyl radicals attached to an aminoalkyl radical. The term xe2x80x9calkylsulfonylaminoxe2x80x9d embraces radicals having one or more alkylsulfonyl radicals attached to an amino radical. Preferred are xe2x80x9clower alkylsulfonylaminoxe2x80x9d radicals with lower alkyl portions as defined above. The term xe2x80x9caminosulfonylaminoxe2x80x9d embraces radicals having one or more aminosulfonyl radicals attached to an amino radical. The term xe2x80x9calkylaminosulfonylaminoxe2x80x9d embraces radicals having one or more alkyl radicals attached to an aminosulfonylamino radical. Preferred are xe2x80x9clower alkylaminosulfonylaminoxe2x80x9d radicals with lower alkyl portions as defined above.
The additional terms used to describe the substituents of the pyrazole ring and not specifically defined herein are defined in a similar manner to that illustrated in the above definitions. As above, more preferred substituents are those containing xe2x80x9clowerxe2x80x9d radicals. Unless otherwise defined to contrary, the term xe2x80x9clowerxe2x80x9d as used in this application means that each alkyl radical of a pyrazole ring substituent comprising one or more alkyy radicals has one to about six carbon atoms; each alkenyl radical of a pyrazole ring substituent comprising one or more alkenyl radicals has two to about six carbon atoms; each alkynyl radical of a pyrazole ring substituent comprising one or more alkynyl radicals has two to about six carbon atoms; each cycloalkyl or cycloalkenyl radical of a pyrazole ring substituent comprising one or more cycloalkyl and/or cycloalkenyl radicals is a 3 to 8 membered ring cycloalkyl or cycloalkenyl radical, respectively; each aryl radical of a pyrazole ring substituent comprising one or more aryl radicals is a monocyclic aryl radical; and each heterocyclyl radical of a pyrazole ring substituent comprising one or more heterocyclyl radicals is a 4-8 membered ring hezerocyclyl.
The present invention comprises the tautomeric forms of compounds of Formula I. As illustrated below, the pyrazoles of Formula I and Ixe2x80x2 are magnetically and structurally equivalent because of the prototropic tautomeric nature of the hydrogen: 
The present invention also comprises compounds of Formula I having one or more asymmetric carbons. It is known to those skilled in the art that those pyrazoles of the present invention having asymmetric carbon atoms may exist in diastereomeric, racemic, or optically active forms. All of these forms are contemplated within the scope of this invention. More specifically, the present invention includes enantiomers, diastereomers, racemic mixtures, and other mixtures thereof.
The present invention comprises a pharmaceutical composition for the treatment of a TNF mediated disorder, a p38 kinase mediated disorder, inflammation, and/or arthritis, comprising a therapeutically-effective amount of a compound of Formula I, or a therapeutically-acceptable salt or tautomer thereof, in association with at least one pharmaceutically-acceptable carrier, adjuvant or diluent.
The present invention also comprises a therapeutic method of treating a TNF mediated disorder, a p38 kinase mediated disorder, inflammation and/or arthritis in a subject, the method comprising treating a subject having or susceptible to such disorder or condition with a therapeutically-effective amount of a compound of Formula I 
wherein
R1 is selected from hydrido, alkyl, cycloalkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, heterocyclyl, cycloalkylalkylene, haloalkyl, hydroxyalkyl, aralkyl, alkoxyalkyl, mercaptoalkyl, alkylthioalkylene, amino, alkylamino, arylamino, aminoalkyl, alkylaminoalkylene, heterocyclylalkylene, aminocarbonylalkylene, and alkylaminocarbonylalkylene; and
R2 is selected from hydrido, alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, heterocyclyl, haloalkyl, heterocyclylalkyl, amino, alkylamino, aminoalkyl, alkoxy, alkylthio, carboxy, alkoxycarbonyl, carboxyalkyl, aminocarbonylamino, alkylaminocarbonylamino, alkylsulfonyl, aminosulfonyl, alkylsulfonylamino, aminosulfonylamino, alkylaminosulfonylamino, and alkynylamino; wherein the heterocyclyl and heterocyclylalkyl groups are optionally substituted with one or more radicals independently selected from alkylthio, alkylsulfonyl, alkylsulfinyl, halo, alkyl, alkoxy, aryloxy, aralkoxy, heterocyclyl, haloalkyl, amino, cyano, and hydroxy; and
Ar1 is aryl optionally substituted with one or more radicals independently selected from halo, alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, alkoxy, alkenoxy, alkyldioxy, alkylthio, alkylsulfinyl, alkylsulfonyl, amino, aminocarbonyl, cyano, alkoxycarbonyl, formyl, aminosulfonyl, alkylamino, nitro, arylamino, alkylcarbonylamino, halosulfonyl, aminoalkyl, and haloalkyl; and
HetAr2 is pyridinyl, pyrimidinyl or quinolinyl optionally substituted with one or more radicals independently selected from alkylthio, alkylsulfonyl, alkylsulfinyl, halo, alkyl, heterocyclyl, alkoxy, aralkoxy, haloalkyl, amino, cyano, aralkyl, alkylamino, cycloalkylamino, cycloalkenylamino, arylamino, alkynylyamino, and aralkylamino; or
a pharmaceutically-acceptable salt or a tautomer thereof.
Also included in the family of compounds of Formula I are the pharmaceutically-acceptable salts thereof. The term xe2x80x9cpharmaceutically-acceptable saltsxe2x80x9d embraces salts commonly used to form alkali metal salts and to form addition salts of free acids or free bases. The nature of the salt is not critical, provided that it is pharmaceutically-acceptable. Suitable pharmaceutically-acceptable acid addition salts of compounds of Formula I may be prepared from an inorganic acid or from an organic acid. Examoes of such inorganic acids are hydrochloric, hydrobromic, hydrolodic, nitric, carbonic, sulfuric and phosphoric acid. Appropriate organic acids may be selected from aliphatic, cycloaliphatic, aromatic, araliphatic, heterocyclyl, carboxylic and sulfonic classes of organic acids, example of which are formic, acetic, propionic, succinic, glycolic, gluconic, lactic, malic, tartaric, citric, ascorbic, glucuronic, maleic, fumaric, pyruvic, aspartic, glutamic, benzoic, anthranilic, mesylic, stearic, salicylic, p-hydroxybenzoic, phenylacetic, mandelic, embonic (pamoic), methanesulfonic, ethanesulfonic, benzenesulfonic, pantothenic, toluenesulfonic, 2-hydroxyethanesulfonic, sulfanilic, cyclohexylaminosulfonic, algenic, xcex2-hydroxybutyric, galactaric and galacturonic acid. Suitable pharmaceutically-acceptable base addition salts of compounds of Formula I include metallic salts and organic salts. More preferred metallic salts include, but are not limited to appropriate alkali metal (group Ia) salts, alkaline earth metal (group IIa) salts and other physiological acceptable metals. Such salts can be made from aluminum, calcium, lithium, magnesium, potassium, sodium and zinc. Preferred organic salts can be made from tertiary amines and quaternary ammonium salts, including in part, tromethamine, diethylamine, N,Nxe2x80x2-dibenzylethylenediamine, chloroprocaine, choline, diethanolamine, ethylenediamine, meglumine (N-methylglucamine) and procaine. All of these salts may be prepared by conventional means form the corresponding compound of Formula I by reacting, for example, the appropriate acid or base with the compound of Formula I.
The compounds of the invention can be synthesized according to the following procedures of Schemes I-VI wherein the R1-R3 substituents and Ar1, HetAr2 are as defined for Formula I, above, except where further noted. 
Scheme I shows the three step preparation of the pyrazole 5 of the present invention. In step 1, the reaction of arylmethyl derived ketone 1 with pyridine derived aldehyde 2 either in a solvent such as benzene or toluene in the presence of a base such as pyridine or in a mixture of acids such as acetic acid and hydrogen bromide gives the xcex1,xcex2-unsaturated ketone 3. In step 2, in the presence of base such as sodium hydroxide, xcex1,xcex2-unsaturated ketone 3 is converted to the corresponding epoxide 4 by the treatment with hydrogen peroxide solution at room temperature. In step 3, epoxide 4 is condensed with hydrazine in a suitable solvent such as ethanol at temperature ranging up to the boiling point to form pyrazole 5. Alternatively, pyrazole 5 can be prepared by treatment of 3 with tosyl hydrazide in the presence of an acid such as acetic acid at reflux. 
Scheme II shows the synthesis of pyrazole 12 containing a heteroaromatic ring by three routes. In Route 1, ketone 6 s condensed with hydrazine 7 to give substituted hydrazine 9, which is then reacted with acyl halide or anhydride 10 at low temperature to provide acyl hydrazone 11. Upon heating at temperature up to 200xc2x0 C., hydrazone 11 is converted to pyrazole 12. In Route 2, acyl hydrazone 11 is formed directly by reaction of ketone 6 with acyl hydrazide 8 at room temperature. Acyl hydrazide 8 may be formed by reaction of hydrazine with a carboxylic acid ester. Heating 11 as above then provides pyrazole 12. In Route 3, ketone 6 is treated with acyl hydrazide 8 at from room temperature to xcx9c200xc2x0 C. to give pyrazole 12 directly. Alternatively, this condensation may be carried out in an acidic solvent, such as acetic acid, or in a solvent containing acetic acid. 
Cyanoketone 13 may be synthesized according to the procedure described by I. Lantos et al in J. Org. Chem., volume 53, pp. 4223-4227 (1988) for the synthesis of the p-fluoro compound (X=p-F). This procedure, which is incorporated herein by reference, can be used to synthesize cyanoketones such as 13 wherein X is selected from, for example, halogen, alkyl and alkoxy. Cyanoketones such as 13 may be converted to pyrazoles 14 by reaction with a hydrazine in a suitable solvent, such as benzene or toluene. A catalyst such as acetic acid may be employed. When hydrazine itself is employed, the ring nitrogen atoms of the pyrazole thus obtained bear no substituent except hydrogen on one of the ring nitrogen atoms. When a substituted hydrazine, such as methylhydrazine is employed, the product pyrazole 14 bears a substituent on the ring nitrogen atom adjacent to the aminated ring carbon atom, as shown in Scheme 1. The resultant aminopyrazole 14 may be acylated or sulfonylated to form substituted aminopyrazole 15 by treatment with a suitably activated carboxylic or sulfonic acid in a suitable solvent such as pyridine. Examples of a suitably activated carboxylic acid include acetic anhydride or benzoyl chloride. Examples of a suitably activated sulfonic acid include methanesulfonyl chloride, p-toluenesulfonyl chloride or sulfamyl chloride. 
Scheme IV illustrates the synthesis of 3-pyridyl-4-aryl-pyrazoles of the present invention. Benzoate 16 is first reacted with pyridine 17 in the presence of a base, such as an alkali metal alkoxide (preferably sodium methoxide), in a suitable solvent, such as tetrahydrofuran. Subsequent treatment with an acid, preferably a mineral acid such as hydrochloric acid, yields the desoxybenzoin 18. Desoxybenzoin 18 is then converted to ketone 19 by treatment with an excess of dimethylformamide dimethyl acetal. Ketone 19 is then reacted with hydrazine in a suitable solvent such as ethanol to yield a mixture of pyrazoles 20 and 21. In Scheme IV, R4 represents one or more radicals independently selected from the optional substituents previously defined for Ar1; and R5 represents one or more radicals independently selected from the optional substituents previously defined for HetAr2.
The 3-pyrimidinyl-4-aryl-pyrazoles of the present invent on can be synthesized in the manner of Scheme IV by replacing pyridine 17 with the corresponding pyrimidine. 
In Scheme V, hydroxyalkyl pyrazoles 22 and 23 are converted to sulfonate derivatives by reaction with an alkyl- or arylsulfonyl halide. These sulfonates are then reacted with ammonia or primary amines or secondary amines to give the corresponding 1-amino-pyrazoles 24 and 25, respectively. In Scheme V, n is 1, 2, 3, 4 or 5; R4 and R5 are as defined in Scheme IV; R6 and R7 are independently selected, for example, from hydrogen, alkyl and aryl, or together with the nitrogen atom to which they are attached form a 4-8 membered ring that may contain one or more additional heteroatoms selected from oxygen, nitrogen or sulfur. 
Scheme VI is similar to Scheme IV except that desoxybenzoin 18 is first reacted with hydrazine in a suitable solvent such as ethanol to yield hydrazine 26. Hydrazine 26 is then converted to pyrazole 20 (rather than a mixture of pyrazoles 20 and 21 as in Scheme IV) by treatment with an excess of dimethylformamide dimethyl acetal. In Scheme VI, R4 and R5 are as defined in Scheme V.